<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>won't you kill me so i die happy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909854">won't you kill me so i die happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, M/M, Mob Boss Akira, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, minor gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’s known Crow long enough to know how this works. That Crow is beautiful when he’s in Joker’s bed, but he is even more gorgeous when he’s out in his natural habitat, eyes glinting manically as the blood of his enemies splatters wildly across his face.</p><p>And besides, Crow when he gets all worked up after a kill…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>won't you kill me so i die happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First (and probably last) time writing something like this so *gestures* I blame kinktober.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is dark, the conversation between the men sitting there spoken in hushed voices. Joker’s barely paying attention, something about trade between two neighboring turfs, but he finds that he couldn’t care less. It’s obvious from the way that several of the men’s eyes flicker to him that they have noticed his inattentiveness, but none of them say anything.</p><p>He’s sitting at the head of the table, after all, and no one questions him without a death wish.</p><p>Barely stifling a yawn, he flips open his phone under the table and tabs open to his most recent photo. A picture of Crow from last night, arms tied to the bed as he writhed in pleasure to the hum of the vibrator inside him. His high-pitched moans echo on repeat in Joker’s head, and he can feel himself getting hard at the mere thought.</p><p>Then there’s a quiet ding that pierces the room.</p><p>“Dismissed,” Joker says smoothly. At once, all the men at the table rise, tripping over themselves to offer a quick bow and exiting the room quickly. Iwai is the last, and Joker doesn’t miss the way his eyes narrow before giving a small nod and leaving.</p><p>But that doesn’t matter right now. He can handle the Iwai family another time.</p><p>Now finally alone, Joker ignores the text message and hits call on the first number in his contacts.</p><p>The man picks up after one ring. “Joker.”</p><p>“Crow,” Joker purrs. “How is my favorite bodyguard?”</p><p>Crow scoffs, and Joker can envision the look of disdain written all over his face. The thought sends a shiver down his spine. “I sent you a status report.”</p><p>“I’d prefer to hear it from your mouth.” Joker leans back comfortably and spreads his legs, free hand strumming along his left thigh.</p><p>There’s a pause where Crow pretends to play hard to get. Joker waits patiently. “I have the target immobilized,” he says finally. “He talked easily.”</p><p>Quickly putting him on speaker, Joker opens his recent messages to see a picture of Junya Kaneshiro—a rival gang leader—tied and gagged on the ground. There are knife wounds all over his body, a collar made of blood sliced around his neck, and his face is mottled with purple bruises.</p><p>Along his bare chest, Joker sees a small caricature of a figure with horns carved in. It’s Crow’s signature, proof of his handiwork as an assassin.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he coos, hand dropping down and unzipping his pants. And it <em>is</em>; the sight of pain on the man’s face, the cuts deep enough to see bones, the pinkie missing on his left hand—it’s so, so beautiful, and all at the hands of Joker’s gorgeous personal assassin. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p>He can almost hear Crow rolling his eyes. “You’re disgusting,” he spits out, but then proceeds to go into gruesome detail of all the events that had transpired. About how he had waited to ambush the man and all his underlings in this abandoned warehouse. About how he had killed everyone else and then tied their boss down and slashed with his sword until there was more blood than skin left.</p><p>About how he had cut off half of Kaneshiro’s cock and shoved it far down his throat until he gagged on it.</p><p>Joker’s already hard by the time Crow finishes, and he doesn’t even try to hide his labored breathing as he strokes himself lazily. “Was my precious little assassin angry today?” he purrs. “You don’t usually leave them alive to suffer.”</p><p>There are a couple muffled whimpers. “Shut the fuck up,” Crow barks, and then there’s a loud bang which Joker assumes is Crow’s foot connecting with the man’s already broken jaw. The man moans weakly.</p><p>Joker smiles, feeling giddy. “Were you upset?” he goads. “That someone else was targeting me?”</p><p>There is a long silence where Joker continues to stroke himself and pretends that it’s more calloused fingers on his cock instead, trained and dexterous fingers that have pulled the trigger dozens of times. He wishes that he hadn’t sent Crow off, that he had assigned someone else to this mission so that Crow could be here squirming on his cock instead.</p><p>But he’s known Crow long enough to know how this works. That Crow is beautiful when he’s in Joker’s bed, but he is even more gorgeous when he’s out in his natural habitat, eyes glinting manically as the blood of his enemies splatters wildly across his face.</p><p>And besides, Crow when he gets all worked up after a kill…</p><p>“Yes,” Crow hisses finally, and there’s a sickening crunch when his boot stamps down on Kaneshiro’s nose. The man howls in pain, covering up the utterly obscene moan that Joker lets out as he grips himself even harder. <em>Fuck.</em> “You’re mine to kill, Joker. This second rate doesn’t deserve to even <em>think</em> about taking what’s mine.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Joker coos. He can hear the muffled sound of clothing on the other end, a harsh curse as Crow presumably struggles to take his dick out. Joker’s smile widens even further. “And what makes you think that my life is yours?”</p><p>“I’m the only one in this world who is your equal,” Crow snarls. Joker moans, using his free hand to wrap around his neck, feeling the air leave his lungs as he squeezes. “The only one who could even get <em>close</em> to killing you. You’re mine, <em>mine, MINE—</em>”</p><p>“But you already failed once, didn’t you?” Joker challenges, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice. He squeezes down on his neck harder, the same way Crow had done on the first night they had met. Joker smiles fondly at the memory of the lithe assassin, red eyes glowing eerily in the dark as one hand tightened on his neck while the other held a gun pointed right at his forehead.</p><p>“You cheated by—” Joker doesn’t hear how he cheated, because that’s when Kaneshiro decides to wake up and start struggling for real. Joker winces when he hears the other man blubbering pathetically for his life—offering power, riches, whores, if only Crow would change his allegiance—and he’s about to order for the gag to be put back on when he hears the sound of a gunshot.</p><p>Joker feels the familiar burning desire well up inside his gut and he wills it back down. He refuses to cum so quickly like a virgin. “Did you just shoot him?” he breathes out.</p><p>“Did you still need him for something?” Crow responds irritably.</p><p>“No,” Joker laughs, and then he reaches down to stroke his balls. “That’s so <em>hot</em> Crow, fuck, you’re so good, will you shoot me like that too, tell me how you’d kill me—”</p><p>“I’d stuff my pistol in your mouth,” Crow promises darkly. “All the way down your throat. A-ah, fuck<em>. </em>But you can take that, can’t you, <em>Boss</em>?”</p><p>Joker keens. “Yes, yes I can—” he warbles, thrusting his fingers into his mouth. “I’d suck on it like it was your dick. I know you love it when I tongue the underside, and I take you all in and gag on it—”</p><p>Crow’s breath hitches. “I’d fuck you at the same time,” he moans, and Joker can hear the sound of skin slapping as Crow jerks himself off. “With every thrust, you’d take the gun even deeper, oh <em>fuck</em> yes, and then, and <em>t-then—</em>”</p><p>“Please,” Joker groans, slipping two fingers inside his hole. It’s still loose from the morning, when Crow had fucked him into his bed. “Choke me too. Wrap your hand around my neck. I need—”</p><p>“I’d take care of you properly,” Crow promises. “I’d squeeze your neck until you were g-gasping for air. Keep fucking you until you were seeing stars. And then right when you’re about to cum,” he lowers his voice to a whisper. “I’d pull the trigger.”</p><p>Joker lets out a loud moan, back arching, and then he’s coming to the image—of his body, worn and used, blood dripping out of his mouth as his eyes roll lifelessly to the back of his head—and of Crow, who would continue to piston his hips faster and faster, chasing after his own release, uncaring that the body that he was using was already dead.</p><p>He dimly hears Crow groaning loudly on the other end of the phone call, and he wonders if that bastard Kaneshiro’s final moments were witnessing the blissful pleasure twist across Crow’s gorgeous face as he spilled into his own hand.</p><p>He deserved to die just for that, really.</p><p>“Clean yourself up,” Joker orders once he’s gotten his breathing back under control. As hot as it is to jerk himself off to the sound of Crow‘s voice right after a kill, he doesn’t need the police on his ass for finding his bodyguard’s fluids all over a crime scene.</p><p>“Don’t need to,” Crow says offhandedly, shuffling around on the other end. “I used my glove.”</p><p>Joker feels his mouth go dry at the implications. “Bring it back,” he hears himself say.</p><p>“What? No,” Crow scoffs, but Joker doesn’t hear the sound of the glove being thrown away, which means that he’s considering it. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“If you do, I’ll fuck you during our next meeting with Shido,” Joker purrs. “That’s what you’d like, isn’t it? For everyone, for <em>your father</em>, to see what a whore you are for my cock, begging for more in front of everyone else in that room. Do you think they’d keep talking? Or would they just stare jealously as you writhe in pleasure and cum on my cock alone? Oh, but then I’d have to kill them for even daring to <em>look</em> at you—”</p><p>“I’m hanging up.”</p><p>“Why?” Joker whines.</p><p>“I’m going back,” Crow snarls. “So you better make good on that promise, <em>Joker</em>.”</p><p>Joker smirks. He can’t wait until the day Crow finally comes to kill him, his beautiful, dangerous crimson eyes the last sight he’ll ever see.</p><p>But for now, there’s still so much fun they can have.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for a specific person in mind. Hope they enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>